


Imprisoned

by ficbear



Category: Castlevania: Lament of Innocence
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times has he done this since Walter's last visit? He can barely keep track, and it seems that the longer he's kept imprisoned, the fiercer his desires become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

Joachim licks his fingers briefly, and wraps them firmly around his cock. How many times has he done this since Walter's last visit? He can barely keep track, and it seems that the longer he's kept imprisoned, the fiercer his desires become. He strokes himself slowly at first, taking his time, giving himself the careful attention that Walter never does.

This last time, there had been no words between them, no taunts or gloating. Walter had simply thrown him to the floor and knelt down behind him, the metal of his armoured boots clattering against the ground, and then torn Joachim's robes aside. One gloved hand pinned him down by the neck, and he could barely hear the rustle of clothing being pushed aside over the sound of his own ragged breath. Then all at once he was hauled to his hands and knees, and he felt the blunt, familiar stab of Walter's cock pushing into him, oiled just enough to slide smoothly inside. His body yielded immediately, eager and hungry to be filled; as always, his muscles seemed to relax automatically under Walter's touch.

There had been no pause, no moment of stillness to savour the feeling of being inside Joachim. Instead Walter immediately set a brutal, impatient pace, hammering into Joachim as if he intended to split him open. It was overwhelming, maddening. Joachim's legs and arms shook with the violence of each thrust, and if it hadn't been for the firm hands gripping his waist, Joachim could barely have braced himself against the force of it. Walter had made no pretence of pleasuring him; he was using him, just as he would use his own hand. That selfishness only inflamed Joachim more. His moans, poorly stifled through gritted teeth, echoed through the room, punctuated by the obscene, wet sound of Walter's cock pounding into his ass.

But as ever, Walter hadn't been satisfied with moans of pleasure. Joachim cried out as he felt the cold sting of teeth sinking into his shoulder, then into the back of his neck. Walter scattered brief, deep bites across all the exposed skin he could reach, and soon Joachim's throat and back were on fire. With the raw sting of the wounds, and the sensation of being impaled on Walter's cock, being stretched and filled over and over, Joachim could barely think; every bit of him was consumed with need, and he begged incoherently to be fucked harder, to be allowed to come, to be bitten and scratched and hurt. In response, Walter had merely laughed.

The memory of it is too much to resist, and Joachim moves his hand faster, tightening his grip. He's close, too far gone now to slow down and prolong the pleasure, and he closes his eyes tightly as he feels the edge drawing near. It's the memory of that laughter, the pure arrogance of its tone, that finally hurls Joachim headlong over the precipice. He throws his head back and bucks his hips, biting back a desperate groan as he comes, willing himself to stay silent until the last convulsion has died down.

As Joachim lies there, shuddering with the aftershocks of his climax, he watches the door of the chamber with tired but hopeful eyes, and curses himself.


End file.
